In a one-year continuation of studies designed to determine the structural and sterochemical factors required for antifertility activity ("luteolytic action") of prostaglandins and their analogs, seven analogs will be synthesized in quantity sufficient for testing and submitted to the CPR. The goal structures are all bisunsaturated prostaglandins with with varying w-chains.